Double A Batteries
by Batfreak02
Summary: Steins twin children, Main- Oc X Kid Secondary- Oc x Patty rated T for now may change for later


OK THE MUSIC IS GUILTY CONSCIENCE BY EMINEM AND DR DRE BUT ITS INSTRUMENTAL, PLAY THIS WHILE READING I THINK IT SETS THE MOOD . BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO IF YOU WANT. I DO NOT OWN THE COVER OR THE SONG.

Maka's pov

I sat down on the red leather couch in souls and I's apartment. I've been bored out of my mind because there are no jobs, no new books at the library and souls been out all day with black star.

Suddenly I got a text from soul saying to meet him at the DWMA, grabbing my coat and an extra book just in case (cause we all know she's going to use it). Running up the stairs of the academy and into the corridor for Lord Deaths office or whatever he's calling it now. Seeing soul walking ahead I catch up and ask,

"So, what did Lord Death want us for?"

"I have no idea"

I huffed in annoyance and continued until we entered the death room.

"Hey, Hi, Hi ya, how are ya" Lord Death asked us.

"We're very well sir thank you, why are we here" I asked

"Well-" lord death started but soul cut him off.

"Do you have a job for us, please tell me you have a job for me, I can't stand Maka's nagging any more", Soul told Lord Death

I got an anime vein and smacked him over the head with the book I brought with me from home.

"What do you mean you 'can't stand Maka's nagging', you haven't been home all day." I yelled at him.

"It doesn't matter where I go, you're always in my head telling me what to do" he huffed in annoyance.

"Well that's not my problem, you need to not obsess over me then" I simply told him.

"I'm not obsessing over you, there's nothing to obsess over"

Lord Death sank back and looked at his watch as we continued to fight, but when he realised the time he stepped in between souls and I's fight.

"Well even though I think it's healthy for a couple to fight, I do have a job for you, come, sit, drink some tea." lord death told us, directing us to the table that just appeared out of nowhere.

After we had sat down lord death started to explain our mission.

"I need you two to help a pair in Australia. After which I'll need you to escort them here because they'll going to attend the academy"

We mulled over it for a second until I piped up,

"Wait we're helping them not the other way round"

"Yes, well they are quite skilled, probably will be the best in the academy," Lord Death replied.

"What about professor stein, isn't he the best, along with my father" I asked again.

" Well they were very close to it when I last saw them and that was six years ago, I wonder what they look like now" Lord Death mumbled the last bit to himself.

"Well we better be off now, by Lord Death"

Soul and I walked out and packed to go to Australia.

TIME SKIP CAUSE IM LAZY

*in Australia*

(OK FOR THIS LET'S JUST SAY THAT BRISBANE ISNT OPEN EVERY NIGHT OK REALLY HARD TO EXPLAIN BUT I LIVE HERE AND I WANTED TO INCLUDE IT IN MY STORY. AUSSIE, AUSSIE, AUSSIE, OI, OI, OI)

Soul and I arrived in Australia, in Brisbane, it was midnight and we were supposed to meet the weapon and mister but because we had never been here we were lost. We wandered around the empty city and heard a growling sound. I signalled to soul and he changes into his scythe. Turning around a kishin egg came down from above I dodged but we hit a brick wall.

I looked at it, it was standing there with its mouth hanging freely open, drool pooling from its mouth. From what she could tell this kishin was once a man. I could tell his clothes were baggy originally but are now just hanging on by a couple of threads since they were heavily torn. The most likely cause of the tares are his razor sharp nails. The man kept muttering:

"More...

More...

MORE

GIVE ME MORE!"

He yelled as he came running towards us. I went to dodge but he was too fast. He swiped his nails to my abdomen. I was so scared that I locked up.

"AAAHHHYYYYYY" I was in so much pain from the attack that I screamed out in pain,

"MAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET YOUR SELF TOGETHER." Soul screams appearing on the scythe blade.

I come back to my senses even though I've lost an abundance of blood and swing soul to try to hit it. He sees it coming and jumps back, then jumps again to stand on a light post, he studies us while crouched down. Soul came out of his other form and I collapse into his arms. The last thing I saw was a silver glint going straight though the kishin along with the beautiful sound of a sharp blade going through flesh.

UNKNOWN POV

As I was watching the city I heard a ferocious growl. I turned to the boy beside me, ( . ) clicking my right fingers twice. He quickly turned into a scythe (im going to have a system were she doesn't speak in battle but when she clicks her fingers in a certain way her partner changes into that weapon that's she's telling him to. E.G the two click on the right hand means scythe.)( Preview/2014/07/09_15_23_ )

"Lets go" I whispered.

I ran across the top of building and zapped myself to a higher one, ( so basically imagine her disappear in a flash of yellow anime lightning? idk. its this pic just imagine it yellow and then the lightning goes into the metal and transports her anywhere as long as there is something conductible and is touching the next piece. Or the water in the air, but she only can do that for small jumps, file_thumbview_ ( the building 4/3486/3697993814_fddec60a2e_ )) Standing on top I see a kishin swipe at a mister, I knew this because of the weapon she was holding.

"Are these the people who are supposed to be 'helping' us sis" The boy asked appearing on the blade.

"Tch, they're can't possibly be, they're about to be killed, she just stood there, how stupid can one person be" I answered.

"Well on one side if they die" The boy started "We'll be able to play with their corpses, but the academy most likely let us in and we won't be able to see dad." He looked down sadly, then turned to look at the pair. The female had just swiped at the kishin. "On the other side if we help them you get to play in dads' lab and I can go hunting. Plus they could be useful in the future."

"Tch, fine" Was all I said, I zapped to a lower building and clicked both my right and left finger together the brother turned into two beautifully carved Japanese blades ( server4100/dd172/products/1916/images/9439/ninja_sword_29829.1384554791.1000. ) I Landed on a small building behind the kishin, the mister had just passed out. I jumped up and spun my body and sliced the swords into the kishin (she did a Levi, /entry/176441075)

The soul came down and I grabbed it. I looked at my brother who had changed back and he nodded his head as I swallowed it the weapon of the other mister gaped at me.

"Y-Y-You eat s-s-souls" he stuttered. I was about to say something but my brother beat me to it.

"Of course she did she's a weapon."

"But I thought you were the weapon"

"I am, but we are both weapons just she prefers being the mister out of the two of us"

He nodded still in shock and asks us to help him with his mister.

THEY JUST GOT TO THE DMWA, DONT KNOW HOW

"So what are you names" The Albino asked us. He had his mister on his shoulder careful not to place her wound any were where it could get worse. The Other girl had her brother or her weapon on her shoulder, he was too tired so he passes out.

"Well my name is M-"

"OH NO MY BABY, MAKA MY BABY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER SOUL" Yelled the red headed freak

'The misters' name is Maka and the albino is Soul' the other mister/weapon thought.

"SHE GOT INJURED ON THE MISSION YOU IDIOT, IF IT WASNT FOR THOSE TWO SHE WOULD BE DEAD"

The father looked to the girl, and then boy on her shoulder. Her silver hair was held up by a black ribbon. Her eyes were two shades of blue one dark and the other light. She wore a plain white blouse with a teal vest over it making her large chest seem larger you could see the stitching around her neck and arms. He saw the boy in white dress out fit with stitching on it over her shoulder and quickly realised who they were. ( MY OC dashboard )

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, STEIIIIIIIN" The crazy man screamed.

DEATH THE KID POV

Stein was dissecting a nearly extinct animal when Spirit burst through the door.

"Maka, Fix Maka, M-Mi-Mill" He stopped to take a breath, "M- Mi-Mike. NEW STUDENTS" He said the last part out of breath, not even able to Finnish either names. Stein automatically understood and simply said

"Kid, Black star and weapons go get the new students and soul"

We went out into the halls and Black star started to yell

"I'LL BEAT THESE NEW STUDENTS, NO ONE CAN BEAT THE GREAT BLACK STAR I WILL SURPASS GOD" He then started to obnoxiously laugh

"Remember what happened last time you tried that. Kid almost killed you" patty said sweetly. He shut up and the walk to the front of the school was quiet. Black star muttered something and he and tsubaki disappeared. When we got to the doors we heard searing so I ran outside only to see black star on his back with a foot to his throat. The foot belonged to a girl who was gorgeous. Her wavy silver hair, her stunning blue eyes and large chest, 'how squishy they must be, wait I did not just think that, they're probably not even symmetrical.' but he also saw the stitch marks on her arms. As she was holding down the ninja she tried talking to soul and another boy beside him who looked like a younger version of stein

"HEY LET GO YOU STUPID BIMBO BLOND" Black star yell with what little oxygen he had.

"Shite, don't do it" the boy whispered.

"Excuse me" the beauty said in a hushed voice.

She disappeared in a yellow flash and in a split second black star was in the 10m air with his head bent back as if he had been kicked up, The girl reappeared in a flash in the air beside him and just before she kicked him (like this except in the air . /835544cc0e393c018345d8160f88c7d2/tumblr_n5o44tKkVD1tq818so1_ ) into the brick wall she yelled:

"IM NOT BLOODY BLONDE ITS SILVER YOU BIND F *&#! & %!#&*!#^ your such a #* &*$&!% &*^&^# &..."

She continued to curse then sat on his torso and swore louder punching his face repeatedly.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked tsubaki.

"No, if you do you'll be in his position," the 'Little stein' told us. We all shook with fear on that comment "She is usually calm and rarely get angry but if you push the right buttons all that calm goes away and she becomes an animal. So either you can try and stop her, wait till she passes out but that could be hours and then your friend will be dead or get our dad" he tells us.

"Wait your dads here who is he?" Soul asks

"Really, I thought it would be obvious, you guys spend every day with him."

He turns to me and says "I thought maybe you would know because of our souls, especially for her cause I know you were checking her out" I ignore the last comment and look at their souls they looked very similar. They were half black and half white. The black side had red eyes and a crazy smile white the white side was calm and gentle. The problem was that right now the black side on the girl was taking charge while the white on the boys side was the larger. ( dashboard )

"How can two people have almost the exact same soul and why are there two halves to it" I ask him.

"That is something I can answer" Replies a raspy male voice.

Our group turns around to stare at professor stein.

"Millide, stop hitting Black Star" Stein yells over to the beauty.

She turned around at once and instead of being angry her face softened and 'Millide' jumped of Stars stomach and came barrelling toward the professor.

"DADDY" She exclaims into his shirt. "Im never letting go again"

The other boy face palms and sighs, "I knew this was going to happen, she way to over attached to him"

Stein turns his head to the voice and opens his arms like he is waiting for a hug, with Millide clinging to his clothing on his side. "Mikele, come give me ya papa a hug" The professor says with a stupid grin

Mikele crosses his arms and replies with a simple "no"

Stein starts crying and grips his daughter closer, "He doesn't love me any more Cupcake"

"Its ok daddy I'll always love you no matter what, mike says" As she says this she glares at the boy.

Stein composes himself and tells the students, " Well, I guess you'll have a lot of questions. Why don't we go inside first,"


End file.
